


Sexy eyes

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Season 1 Episode 11, season 5 episode 17
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mash-up tra l'episodio 1.11 e l'episodio 5.17, come? Grazie a una canzone fin troppo detestabile e una chitarra appena regalata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy eyes

 

  
Danny sa che regalare una chitarra a Steve non è bastato. Perciò quando entra nella villa del Capitano sa anche che troverà il suo regalo abbandonato chissà dove.  
Lo trova sul divano, mentre Steve siede di fronte a quel meraviglioso panorama oceanico. L’afferra e lo raggiunge, con la camminata che lo contraddistingue sempre, come il suo ciuffo biondo sempre impeccabile.  
   
Le due sedie sulle quali in tanti si sono seduti ma che resteranno sempre di Danny e Steve affacciano sempre alla piccola spiaggia, le due birre ghiacciate sul tavolino in vimini gli fanno pensare che probabilmente Steve lo aspetta, lo immagina che la giornata non si è conclusa quando gli ha mostrato il regalo. Forse per questo ha lasciato lo strumento sul divano, davanti alla porta di ingresso? Per farglielo trovare?  
Non sarebbe la prima volta, visto che Steve è sempre quel maniaco del controllo che gli impedisce ogni dì di guidare la macchina.  
Sorride, mentre gli si fa sempre più vicino. Aggira la sedia e poi si mette a sedere, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi. Steve sta sorseggiando dalla sua bottiglia mentre guarda il tramonto sull’oceano. Che meravigliosa giornata.  
Danny distende i nervi e si rilassa finalmente, quando Steve si volta a guardarlo con un sorrisetto che dice già tutto.  
Che maniaco del controllo.  
“Mi suonerai qualcosa, Danno?” lo provoca, forse nascondendo del disagio.  
Probabilmente avrà passato tutto il tempo a prepararsi psicologicamente sul da farsi perché sa che Danny non lo mollerà tanto facilmente, questo discorso, e farà di tutto per convincerlo a suonargli qualcosa.  
Steve non è stupido: sa che il regalo non è fine a se stesso. E, con rammarico, quel gesto gli è piaciuto così tanto che non riesce, questa volta, ad andare contro a quella sorta di imposizione.  
Perché, sì, se non ci fosse di mezzo quel solito imbarazzo che lo frena, Steve suonerebbe molto volentieri qualcosa al suo partner, Danny. Per questo ci ha pensato per tutto quel tempo rimasto da solo.  
Ha affrontato così tanti pericoli che non può bloccarsi per una semplice canzone. Non può. Lui è Steve McGarrett. Nulla gli è impossibile.  
Gli occhi chiarissimi di Danny lo studiano mentre un ghigno spunta sul suo viso. I capelli al vento non si scompongono molto perché vanno incontro alla sua capigliatura e Steve pensa che Danny non è mai sembrato così raggiante come in quel momento.  
“Non io” gli dice, poi, passandogli lo strumento. “Dai, alla faccia del pubblico che da ragazzo ti fece bloccare, suonami qualcosa”.  
Steve prende la chitarra e se la sistema sulle gambe. Si circonda il collo con la corda e controlla se sia accordata.  
Si schiarisce la voce. “Sarò sicuramente arrugginito” si giustifica ed ecco che quell’impaccio lo coglie impreparato nuovamente.  
Quando, però, Danny lo afferra per un ginocchio con la mano, riversandosi verso Steve per trovare i suoi occhi, Steve lo fissa e trova quel senso di pace, lo stesso, che un tempo provava al solo pizzicare quelle corde. “Se così fosse, saprò definitivamente che sei umano, Steven” lo beffeggia in un sussurro allegro. Steve alza brevemente gli occhi al cielo, appoggia la schiena alla sedia e si schiarisce nuovamente la voce.  
Il cuore trema, con i polpastrelli che strisciano sulle corde tese. Di proposito, non guarda gli occhi di Danny perché farlo significherebbe perdere quel briciolo di goliardico coraggio che sta trovando per strimpellare quella chitarra. Si schiarisce la voce, mentre ammicca un sorriso all’avvento di una melodia che sembra essere richiamata alla sua attenzione per via di quelle iridi dalle quali sfugge. Ma non solo. E sorride, beffardo, mentre inizia a suonare i primi accordi. Un paio di secondi li spende così, introducendo quella canzone che Danny non sembra cogliere subito.  
Steve resta con lo sguardo basso, quando inizia a canticchiare: “ _I was sitting all alone w_ _atching people getting off with each other”_ ma lo sente Danny quando esclama “ma andiamo, non farai sul serio!?” e sorride ancora più beffardamente. Continua: “ _They were dancing 'cross the floor_ _. Turning movement back and forth, they were lovers”_ e il coraggio di guardarlo ancora desiste un attimo. Si inumidisce le labbra e “ _One more lonely night for me._ _I looked up, what did I see?”_ domanda canticchiando e come se se lo stesse chiedendo veramente, Steve alza gli occhi e incontra quelli di Danny che lo fissano accorti e insolenti, come il solito, come a rimproverarlo col solo potere di un’occhiataccia. Steve ridacchia appena quando intona: “ _Sexy eyes, moving across the floor_ _”_ con voce roca e appena accennata in un sussurro malizioso. Danny alza gli occhi al cielo, mentre affonda nello schienale della seduta, in totale imbarazzo. “ _Couldn't want for more, sexy eyes”._  
“Questa è una _vera tortura, Steve!_ ”  
 _”Sexy eyes, getting down with you”_ gorgheggia ammiccando sbruffone. Danny guarda altrove, perplesso e contraddetto solo per non dovergli mostrare l’imbarazzo.  
 _“I wanna move with you, sexy eyes”_ canta ancora, lasciando alle dita il compito di suonare gli altri accordi prima che “ora basta, è abbastanza. Grazie, basta con questa terribile canzone” taglia corto Danny, bloccandogli una mano con la propria. Steve ridacchia mentre si sfila la chitarra e la posa accanto a sé. Prende le due bottiglie di birra e gliene offre una al partner. “Allora, come sono andato _?”_ lo beffeggia.  
Danny acciuffa la bottiglia lanciandogli uno sguardo bieco. “Sono colpito” replica, sorseggiando velocemente. Steve lo guardo, acciglia lo sguardo “sono stato così bravo?” gli domanda ironico.  
Danny abbozza un sorriso stentato e “…volevo dire che non potevi scegliere _cosa_ peggiore da suonare per me. Seriamente, sei insopportabile tanto quanto questa stupida canzone”.  
Steve ride e beve dalla sua bottiglia, prima di replicare: “Volevo solo dimostrarti che non è niente male, non c’è di che”.  
“Questa te la portavi dietro da anni e non aspettavi altro che  il momento giusto per farmela pagare, grazie” lo ammonisce.  
“Prego, _sexy eyes_ ” risponde con l’ultima provocazione, perché Danny risponde solo “sta zitto” per un breve momento, mentre in testa continuano a risuonargli le parole di quella canzone.  
 _Sono colpito_ , ha detto. Perché in realtà se avesse potuto parlare senza sentirsi idiota, gli avrebbe riconosciuto che è riuscito a spiazzarlo: _“Le canzoni così brutte fanno venire voglia a persone tranquille di uccidere”_ aveva detto tempo fa. L’istinto omicida non si è vanificato nell’aria, perché ora Danny vorrebbe farlo con Steve… ma in decisamente altri modi che non può ammettere.  
Che poi ci pensa e ciò che più lo fa sbollentare di rabbia è che gli ha fatto piacere una canzone detestabile fino all’inverosimile. Sbuffa.  
Perciò, poi, dopo un altro sorso di birra, per mascherare quella pausa riflessiva: “Ho intenzione di parlare alla terapista della tua crudeltà, Steven” lo minaccia, beandosi silenziosamente della risata che riceve come risposta.  
    
 


End file.
